


Being With You

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Bucky has broken your heart and he wants to make amends. Will you take him back?





	Being With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @fandom-and-feminism and @fadingcoast ’s MCUvsBSB Writing Challenge on Tumblr! My song was Crawling Back To You by our very own lovely Backstreet Boys, with my character being Bucky. I strongly recommend listening to that song while you read, because it’s amazing (as are all of their songs) and enhances the reading experience, but of course it can be read on it’s own! With that being said, this fic was inspired by the song and I chose to use it as the theme, rather that write it in.

A quiet night in meant that you were curled up in your favorite armchair in the living room of your apartment with a comfortable silence lingering in the air, save for the clock ticking on the wall, mere background noise as you read your book. 

 

It was peaceful, your mind quiet of any and all thoughts, completely focused on the romance novel resting in your lap, knees scrunched and your body turned slightly in the large, comfortable chair. That was, until the knock on your door disrupted your solitude. Damn! Just when the story was beginning to get interesting.

 

A sigh left your lips as you bookmarked your place and set the book down on the table next to you. You stood, slipping your feet into the house slippers on the floor where you left them not thirty minutes before.

 

Unlocking the door, you pulled it open, fully expecting your annoyingly concerned friend to be standing there, just like he had last Friday night. “Look Steve, I told you--”

 

But, it wasn't the overly protective supersoldier you called your best friend, it was Bucky. The man who broke your heart just under a month ago. 

 

A tightness filled your chest as you shared his gaze and your first instinct was to run into his arms and take comfort in him, as you did many times before. But this time was different. He wasn't yours anymore. No, you weren't  _ his _ anymore.

 

Bucky had abandoned you after the two of you been so happy, so content in your relationship. That's what you'd thought, anyway. You didn't realize just how wrong you were until you uttered those three simple, yet powerful words that ruined it all. His smile no longer reached his eyes and the mood between you had shifted. 

 

“Bucky…” Your mind swirled with questions about why he was standing there at your door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“No.” The words declining him of his request had flew out of your mouth before you could stop them. Perhaps a but harsh, but given the situation, you had a hard time caring. Anger was creeping in, the bitterness of the whole ordeal resurfacing. 

 

Bucky let out a breath, “Okay, that's fair.” He swallowed, visibly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight onto his other foot. “Can we talk at least?”

 

You pressed your lips into a thin line, “Oh, you want to talk  _ now _ ? About what, Bucky? Would you like me to tell you how I really feel again so you can leave?”

 

His forehead creased and the corners of his lips dropped a little. “Doll…”

 

Your heart clenched at the familiar term of endearment he so fondly used to call you. Tears pricked your eyes and you held them back. “Don't call me that. Don't pretend like nothing happened between us.”

 

Bucky reached out to touch you, but deciding against it, he dropped his arm to his side with a sigh, looking down at the floor. “I was an idiot, I know that. But if you'll just let me--”

 

“Let you what? Let you explain why you abruptly walked out of my life after I told you that I  _ loved _ you? Would you like to explain to me why you ignored me for weeks after countless attempts to contact you?”

 

“I was an asshole. I-I'm sorry, I--”

 

“Save it, Bucky. You don't get to just show up here out of the blue after you  _ left me _ and expect to just say your sorry and all is forgiven.” The tears were flowing now and his eyes were watering, too. But none of that mattered. Not anymore. You were closing this chapter of your life and moving on. Without Bucky.

 

“Please, just let me--”

 

“Goodbye Bucky.” You closed the door and locked it, breathing heavily as you turned and leaned against the door. Your chest felt incredibly tight and you thought you would suffocate as you sank down to the floor as the evidence of your sorrow rolled down your cheeks uncontrollably.

 

 

* * *

 

That hadn't been the last you'd heard of Bucky. Over the next week, he tried desperately to win you back. He sent flowers to your work, he sent you multiple texts consisting of  _ I'm Sorry _ ,  _ I was wrong, I miss you. _

 

You wanted to be strong, but if you were being honest with yourself, his attempts were wearing on you. The feelings you were working on burying deep and trying to forgets were resurfacing and it terrified you. You were afraid that if you listened to what he had to say, you'd give in and take him back. If you forgave him, would he just do it again? Could you trust him once more? 

 

You were in the middle of that debate with yourself after you stared at Bucky's last text message, when a loud knock on your door startled you out of your thoughts. More came seconds later and you gasped, setting  your phone down on the table so you could go and answer the door quickly. 

 

“What in the world--Bucky? What's going on?” You opened the door, taking in the supersoldier's appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy; his expression sullen.

 

“I can't do it anymore.” He shook his head, “I can't be apart from you anymore, darlin’,  _ I can't _ .” His voice cracked and your eyes watered. “You're all I think about. Every day and all night. God, I was stupid to walk away from you!”

 

You opened your mouth to speak, but he beat you to it, “When you told me that you loved me… I got scared. My thoughts overwhelmed me and I had so many conflicted feelings.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “So I took off, somewhere far away from here. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I just… went.” His voice was full of hurt and shame and he opened his eyes to look at you again. “Dumbest thing I ever did. By the time I cleared my head, I realized I fucked up. I missed you so damn much, I couldn't breathe.” He stepped closer and took your hands in his, causing your heart to hammer in your chest. “That's when I realized that I loved you, too.”

 

“Bucky…” Your voice wavered, tears spilling down your cheeks.

 

He pulled you towards him, crushing you against him. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please take me back. I-I dunno what else to do. Don't wanna be apart from you anymore.” He took a deep breath. “I'll beg you, if you want. I'll get down on my knees and beg.”

 

You wrapped your arms around him, clutching onto his jacket and crying into the crook of his neck. God, you'd missed him. “Shut up.” You mumbled. “Missed you, too.”

 

Bucky pulled back to look at you. He cupped your face between his hands and gazed at you with an affectionate smile, wiping the tears on your cheeks. “I love you.” When he pressed his lips to yours, you hadn't realized just how much you missed the feel of him until that moment. You sighed against his lips and held tighter in the embrace, not wanting to let him go. 

 

Bucky guided you backwards, feeling for the door and closing it behind him. You pressed your palms flat against his chest and pushed him gently against the door before wrapping your arms around his neck. As he deepened the kiss, his hands slid around to your lower back, pulling you against him.

 

Heat coiled low in your belly at the sudden nip at your bottom lip and he pulled back with a grin and nudged your nose with his. “Marry me.” You were about to kiss him again, but you paused.

 

“What?”

 

“After being apart from you for just a measly couple of weeks, it drove me crazy. Thought about you every second, dollface. I realized that being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Be my wife and I won't let you go ever again. This is my promise to you.”

 

Your heart swelled and you found yourself nodding. “I'm yours, Bucky.” He kissed you again and you mumbled against his lips, “Always been yours.”

 

His chest vibrated with joyous laughter and he reached down mid kiss, grabbing the backs of your thighs and hoisting you up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist, giggling as he carried you off to the bedroom. 


End file.
